Recently, for example, in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00550 the present applicant has proposed an inkjet printing device which utilizes micro-electromechanical (MEMS) processing techniques in the construction of a thermal bend actuator type device for the ejection of fluid from a nozzle chamber.
Many different types of printing technologies are detailed in the above cross referenced document. Ideally, a printing technology should have a number of desirable attributes. These include inexpensive construction and operation, high speed operation, safe and continuous long term operation etc. Each technology may have its own advantages and disadvantages in the areas of cost, speed, quality, reliability, power usage, simplicity of construction operation, durability and consumables.
It would be desirable to create a reliable and efficient inkjet printer producing high resolution printing at high speeds in addition to being as compact as possible.